continuecountfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Before Marshmas
Twas the night before Marshmas and all through ship, '' ''not a sea monkey was stirring, not even a drip. The mauls and rapiers were hung by the weapon rack with care, '' ''in the hopes that Kraken Klaus soon would be there. '' ''The party were nestled all snug in their beds, '' ''while visions of loot and Lathander danced in their heads, With Billy in his pocket, Emmett, in the dark, '' S''tepped onto the deck for a late evening spark. When up on the deck there came a loud boom, The party awoke, and ran from their room, Assembled their weapons at break necking pace, Prepared for the battle that soon would take place. '' ''The stars above on this cloudless night, Shone down on our heroes beginning their plight, When ten wild merfolk came over the side, With fins and sharp claws, scaly, red-eyed. '' Our heroes had tangled with this kind before, an encounter that left them unconscious and sore, A memory the party did not wish to relive, Summoned their courage, and rolled for initiative. '' Emmett ran forward, swinging his axe, Dug into one’s shoulder with his deadly attacks, Vel snuck behind, stabbed the beast with her knife, And it fell to the ground, devoid of all life. '' Then came Malcolm, called forth the Dawnspeaker, A bright glowing mace, merfolk’s future got bleaker, He pointed to the enemy, cast Toll the Dead, And one screamed out from the bells in his head. '' But the merfolk pressed closer, covered more ground, They lashed and they stabbed at whoever they found, And just when the fight took a turn for the terse, In came Kayle, casting Hexbade’s Curse. '' A violent green glow hurled one foe at the mast, Doing great damage with one Eldritch Blast, Then Dora swung out with her trusty longsword, One final blow left him broken and gored. '' The party readied for a gruelling round two, When six long tentacles shot out of the blue, They reached for the merfolk, got two in its clasp, And flung them overboard with a sickening gasp. '' Deadly strong arms surround the Siren’s Call, And the merfolk went running, forfeiting the brawl, Our heroes were frozen in their confusion and shock, But the arms lead them safely, back to the dock. '' They leaned over and peered into the sea, To thank their new ally, whatever it be, But nothing was there, below in the water, Yet it was just here, it saved them from slaughter. '' Where did it come from? What could it have been? Maybe the locals knew of the monster they’d seen. They asked the fisherman, all the merchants, and sailors, Then into town, to ask blacksmiths and tailors. '' And the locals said nothing but gave a knowing smile, That creature appeared every once in a while, This time of year, they knew without pause. The heroes of Saltmarsh had met Kraken Klaus.